Neutrophil Matchmaker
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Se supone que los miembros del batallón neutrófilo son entrenados para ayudar a sus camaradas en lo que sea que necesiten... Incluyendo en declarar su latente afecto a lindas y torpes glóbulos rojos al ser más densos que quien sabe. Y 4989 había aceptado la misión. Eritrocito/Leucocito. Dedicado a John R. Branwen.


**Shade** : Bueno, había dicho que me verían más por aquí... _I wasn't kidding~_  
Debo advertir que la comedia no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero bueno, moría por hacer algo con la _"pandilla neutrophill"..._ Y salió esto. xD

 **Notas** : Los hepatocitos y Kupffer Cell están sacados de _Hataraku Saibou BLACK_ (En estas semanas saco algo de ese material~)

 **Disclaimer:** _Hataraku Saibou/Cells At Work!_ son creación de Akane Shimizu. Las células de _BLACK_ es creación de Shigemitsu Harada.

* * *

 **Neutrophill Matchmaker**

 **Created by Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

―Carajo, siento que estos antígenos fueron un _dolor en el aparato de Golgi―_ rezongó U-4989 al fagocitar trozos de _Neumococo_ recién destripado por la tropa en la zona del esófago. Se enderezó para estirar los brazos entumecidos cuando notó algo interesante:

Era su _Sempai_ U-1146 con nada más ni nada menos que _esa_ glóbulo rojo con la que siempre (absolutamente _siempre_ ) se estaba tropezando, aún en contra de las absurdamente escasas probabilidades a pesar de ser trillones de células habitando y trabajando en un solo cuerpo. La ira asesina en el rostro del albino cuando habían comenzado a pelear con la bacteria se había transformado en una expresión suave y casi (¡casi!) amorosa al entablar conversa con la Eritrocito, la cual, hizo un movimiento extraño que lo dejó a él (Y al propio 4989) perplejos: La pelirroja lo había abrazado, aún con el uniforme salpicado de citoplasma rojo, ¡Y no le daba _asco_!

―Es que por un momento pensé que te había perdido cuando ese monstruo te lanzó lejos hacia las cuerdas vocales, ¡me asusté tanto! ―la oyó gimotear sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras este, tras un momento de vacilación, le había devuelto el abrazo, ¡Le había _devuelto_ el abrazo! 4989 estaba encandilado al verlo, tanto, que se le olvidó el trozo de tentáculo de Neumococo que estaba comiendo hacia un par de segundos.

 _"Se ven tan lindos juntos"_ pensó con una sonrisa. Realmente le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo le alegraba que el taciturno y distante 1146 tuviera una amiga tan leal y tan dulce como lo era la pelirroja, por más torpe y despistada que fuese. Al mismo tiempo, le daba un poquito de envidia: _"Hombre, tenía que ser 1146 el primero del batallón en tener una chica detrás, y eso que yo soy el guapo y popular aquí_ " pensaba arrogantemente mientras se apartaba los flequillos laterales de su cara, salpicados en sangre, intentando imitar esos personajes de manga que había visto a través de Los Ojos en una ocasión. Luego notó algo que la Eritrocito se había alejado a continuar con su recorrido, al parecer ignorando totalmente estar manchada de sangre también, pero esta vez con un MUY notorio sonrojo en su cara... ¡Y eso también se notaba en su _Sempai_!

Había que ser un puto ciego para NO verlo. Hasta el mismo Killer T Cell (Ahora mejor conocido como Memory T Cell), que abiertamente odiaba todo eso que llamaba, en su lenguaje florido y amplio _: "Tonterías de debiluchos de mierda"_ lo sabía. Era prácticamente el tema de conversación entre células sanguíneas e inmunes... Hasta estaba un 1000% seguro que Denditric Cell tendría un millar de fotos como evidencia devastadora e _irrefutable_ en alguno de sus vergonzosos folios.

Era innegable ya: U-1146 y AE-3803 se gustaban... Espera: ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?! ¡No, se amaban! ¡Ellos _querían_ estar juntos y demostrar su amor, a pesar de lo raro e inusual de su relación como glóbulo rojo y blanco! A 4989 le salieron brillitos en los ojos imaginándoselo, como buen _shiper_ que se respete.

―Realmente te envidio, 1146. Como me encantaría tener una novia que me felicite cada vez que pateo el trasero de un antígeno―le dijo alegremente a su superior, el cual se había acercado a ellos. Este se quedó de piedra, mirándolo desconcertado.

― ¿Novia? Estás imaginando cosas, 4989. Eritrocito y yo solo somos amigos.

Ahora es 4989 el que lo miraba con desconcierto. ¡¿Como puede seguir negándolo?! ¡Ellos se amaban! _¡A-ma-ban!_ Quería gritárselo en la cara a su Sempai para ver si con eso reaccionaba. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y murmurar:

―Si fuera realmente así, no estarían los dos rojitos a cada rato...

― ¿Dijiste algo?

― ¡Nada, nada señor! ―contestó rápidamente 4989 haciendo el saludo militar. 1149 hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros y se alejó, arrastrando el cadáver del germen. El neutrófilo se quedó pensativo.

 _"Estaba sonrojado, ¡estoy segurísimo de ello! Por la santa penicilina y paracetamol, 1149 está enamorado de esa rojita, es jodidamente obvio, y aun así lo seguirá negando... A menos que..."_

Idea salvaje aparece.

 _"… ¡Es posible que solo sea tímido y no sepa dar el paso! ¡Podría ayudarlo!"_

Con una sonrisa traviesa y cálida que hacía extraño contraste con su actual apariencia salvaje llena de sangre de bacteria, se fue por la otra dirección.

* * *

― ¿Dices que ayudemos a 1146 a que declare su afecto por AE-3803?

― ¡Exacto! ―había contestado 4989 a U-2048 mientras patrullaban por los riñones―, tú _también_ lo notas, 2048, que esos dos les _exuda_ el amor hasta por la membrana celular a _chorros_ , pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar el paso, ¡como su equipo y colegas de batalla, es _imprescindible_ ayudar a nuestro compañero con esta misión!

― ¿Y tienes un plan? Conociendo a 1146, _seguirá_ haciéndose el negado hasta el mismo fin del cuerpo.

―A menos...

― ...Que de pronto...

― ...Ocurra _algo_ que les fuerce a admitir sus sentimientos.

2048 le miró arqueando las cejas―Eso no parece tan difícil. Con la reputación de "imán de problemas" que es esa Eritrocito, me extraña que aún no ocurra algo así... Pero olvidas un insignificante detalle, _Capitán Matchmaker:_ ¿Que sería ese _"algo"_?

En la comisura de los labios de 4989 se le estaba dibujando una lenta sonrisa.

* * *

―Bueno, esto es... _Inesperado_. Debo decirlo.

AA-5100 tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras observa a los tres neutrófilos mirándola con una avidez y expectativa que resultaba casi chocante. No negaba que los glóbulos blancos le causaban _pavor_ , aun estando consciente y agradecida por su arduo trabajo de protegerle a ella y a los demás glóbulos rojos. Ahora estos tres la habían rodeado completamente en medio de una de sus entregas de nutrientes.

―Lamentamos haberla asustado―se disculpó U-2626 levantándose la gorra con receptor en un gesto galante a la nerviosa Eritrocito―, solo queríamos preguntarle una cosa y de paso, pedirle un pequeño favor. Luego podrá continuar con su trabajo.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

―Se trata de tu pupila, AE-3803― _Ahí_ fue que AA-5100 empezó a sudar frío; _sabía_ que la pequeña pelirroja era un muy posible tren a punto de descarrilarse las veces que ella se perdía en sus recorridos, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba su optimismo y sus indestructibles ganas de _seguir_ y nunca rendirse a pesar de sus muchos errores. Pero ahora... _Algo_ debía haber pasado para que los inmisericordes y sanguinarios neutrófilos se involucraran. 4989 entró rápidamente al quite:

―No te preocupes, no se trata de nada malo, de hecho, todo lo contrario. ―Se tomó una pausa para que la glóbulo rojo pudiera darse un buen respiro de alivio―; pero _no_ solo se trata de ella, _sino_ con uno de nuestros compañeros.

― _No_... No me _digan_ que se trata de... ―Y otra vez el sudor _frío_. Al igual que los neutrófilos, ella _sabía_ acerca del palpable afecto entre su pupila y ese glóbulo blanco con el que siempre anda, U-1146.

―Exacto. Creemos que, siendo _taaan_ densos y negados los dos como son, podríamos darles un "empujoncito", ya me entiende, ¿eh?

― ¿…Y como están tan seguros de que...? De que... De que ellos dos... Ustedes saben, ¿eso? ―repuso la Eritrocito.

―Es que es algo _obvio_ , señorita glóbulo rojo―terció 2048 con una sonrisita de suficiencia―, _debió_ haberlo visto venir.

AA-5100 se mordió el labio. _No_. No podía _negarlo_. Al principio trató de hacerse creer que se trataba de una amistad bastante excéntrica por su naturaleza misma, pero con el tiempo y muchos incidentes terminó por pensar que era algo _más_. Sí, sin duda lo era. Y más que nada lo probaban el brillo tan _especial_ en los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja al encontrarlo, al ser rescatada por él o solo hablando con él mientras la ayudaba a encontrar el camino correcto… Así como la expresión tan gentil y dulce en el único ojo negro visible del neutrófilo al estar con ella. Era algo tan extraño, tan poco común... Y, aun así, se veían tan _felices_...

― ¿Y por qué están tan _interesados_ en hacer esto por su compañero? Quiero decir, _no_ es precisamente algo común que uno de nosotros esté demasiado tiempo con uno de ustedes, es... Es _algo_... bueno...

― ¿Raro? Oh, no se preocupe, ya lo creemos que lo es―dijo 2626 con una amplia sonrisa―, pero _también_ creemos que, por más raro que sea, ha sido beneficioso para nuestro camarada.

―Ella lo ha hecho (aún no sabemos cómo), _cambiar_ como no tiene idea, y realmente queremos que sea feliz... Algo que, tomando en cuenta nuestro ciclo de vida y trabajo tan peligroso, es necesario, sin mencionar vital. ― tomó el relevo 2048.

―Y por eso tenemos un plan. ― terminó 4989―. Y nos gustaría que nos ayudara. ¿Qué dice?

Al ver las expresiones (otra vez) _expectantes_ de los neutrófilos, AA-5100 ponderó sus palabras, _sabiendo_ que acaba de recibir una nueva visión de ellos. Compuso una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Solo díganme que disparate tienen en mente.

* * *

La pelirroja avanzó con algo de duda por los caminos arenosos que bordeaban el lago lagrimal del Ojo izquierdo. No estaba segura del porqué su Sempai le había dicho que fuera para allá, sin oxígeno ni nutrientes ni nada, pero como su superiora le había insistido que lo hiciera... pues allí estaba. Se tomó su tiempo para contemplar las aguas cristalinas del canal de las lágrimas, tan quietas y apacibles que por un momento se le cruzaron las ganas de meter los pies en agua...

―Si te inclinas más vas a terminar cayendo de cabeza al agua.

La glóbulo rojo soltó un chillido de sorpresa ante la repentina voz de tras de ella. Se volteó rápidamente con todo su ser sin núcleo temblando, para notar la mirada tranquila y a la vez confundida de su querido amigo glóbulo blanco. ― ¡Ah, eres tú! ¡ _No_ me asustes así!

―Lo siento, lo siento―repuso el Leucocito suavemente, secretamente divertido con el adorable puchero de su glóbulo rojo favorito hizo―, es que estabas tan concentrada mirando el agua que no te diste cuenta de que te doblabas hacia delante. A propósito, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás perdida otra vez?

―No, no exactamente―murmuró la Eritrocito mirando hacia el otro lado del redondo lagrimal―, solo me dijeron que fuera aquí para hacer _"algo"_. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

―… _No_ lo vas a creer, pero me dijeron _exactamente_ lo mismo que tú. " _Debes ir al lago lagrimal del Ojo izquierdo para hacer algo"_. Supongo que ese _"algo"_ fue volvernos a encontrar.

Un suave y notorio rubor cubrió las mejillas de AE-3803 ante sus palabras, algo que él también _notó_. ―Qui-quizás sea eso. ― Miró a varios ángulos, notando nerviosamente que estaban _solos_ en todo ese perímetro―, Ehm... ¿Te-te gustaría pasear un rato en el lago? Sí... ¡Sí es que no estás ocupado con alguna bacteria, si lo estás no hay ningún problema!

Unos segundos después. U-1146 esbozó una sonrisa―Tengo tiempo.

La sonrisa de la pequeña glóbulo rojo se ensanchó.

―...Eso es, sigue el anzuelo. Síguelo... Síguelo... _¡Síguelo!_

―4989, deja de hablar tan alto. Te pueden oír.

―No puedo evitarlo, 2048; esto se está poniendo _interesante~_

―Solo espero que no 1149 no nos fagocite por haberle mentido sobre el "algo" en el lago.

― _Relax_. Te apuesto que al final nos lo agradecerá.

Los tres miembros del batallón neutrófilo observaba atentamente al par de células tras unas ramas bajas que rodeaban el lado, con ayuda de un par de binoculares. Desde allí, vieron que AE-3803 y U-1146 parecían conversar normal, aunque con la _evidente_ pincelada rosa en ambas par de mejillas, siendo la del albino la más notoria. 4989 estaba que no cabía de la dicha al verlos así, estaba _impaciente_ por ver el consecuente titubeo, la tomada incómoda de las manos, el abrazo y, finalmente, como crema agria adornando la sopa de germen, el bes...

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué _no_ estaba pasando nada?

Glóbulo rojo y glóbulo blanco solo se miraban incómodamente, como si los dos temieran dar el tan necesitado paso. La Eritrocito se agarraba de las manos y miraba al suelo. El Leucocito solo se agarraba la visera de la gorra y ladeaba la cabeza para no mirarla... Y aun así con las mejillas _ardiendo_ y la tensión afectuosa saliendo a _chorros_ como un aura invisible.

A 4989 le dio un tic en el ojo. Como si estuviera soñando, y milésimas de segundos antes de saber que estaba haciendo, había sacado su walkie-talkie, lo encendía y pegaba un grito que _no_ solo hizo saltar a sus dos compañeros a su lado, sino precisamente a las dos células que trataba de _unir_ :

 ** _"¡YA DEJA DE TANTAS TONTERÍAS Y DILE QUE LA AMAS, 1146!"_**

Silencio.

Más silencio.

 _Aún_ más silencio todavía.

― ...

― ...  
 ** _  
"...Ooops"_** [Fuerte golpe seco] ** _"¡Ouch!"._**

 **" _¡Se supone que debías guardar silencio para que no nos oyeran, estúpido!"_**

 _ **"¡Lo siento! ¡Es que me dejé llevar!** "_

Durante este intercambio de gritos en el intercomunicador del albino, este había observado, totalmente turbado, el _intenso_ rojo que ahora tenía la cara de su amiga y que ahora se extendía hasta por su cuello, mientras abría y cerraba la boca al intentar componer una frase medianamente coherente, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua. Tragó saliva y miró el suelo totalmente avergonzada y a la vez sintiendo una arrolladora sensación de felicidad extendiéndose por cada molécula de su cuerpo: ¿Era _cierto_ esto? ¿Su querido glóbulo blanco la _amaba_? ¿No se trataba de otra de sus insensatas fantasías? Debía saberlo, tenía que saberlo... Levantó la vista una vez más y despegó los labios para hablar... pero luego sintió la mano enguantada de U-1146 contra su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Sus ojos ámbar buscaron angustiados el usualmente frío y despiadado ojo negro izquierdo del glóbulo blanco, quien le hizo un gesto de que siguiera en silencio. Sin dejar de apretar su mano contra sus labios, el neutrófilo tomó su intercomunicador y lo encendió, callando al entonces concierto de gritos e insultos que aún estaba ahí.

―Escúchenme muy bien ustedes tres: Si _no_ se largan a patrullar al hígado en menos de tres segundos, lo van a _lamentar_. Lo digo en serio ―Un silencio inusitado le siguió con unas exhalaciones que solo significaban que los tres neutrófilos habían puesto los pies en polvorosa. U-1146 apagó el walkie-talkie y la miró―. Lamento eso, a veces pueden ser un poco... Raros.

La Eritrocito asintió, sin dejar de sentir la presión de la mano del glóbulo blanco, preguntándose cuando pensaba soltarle. Luego, un respingo salió de su "bozal" cuando sintió la mano libre del Leucocito rodear su pequeña cintura suavemente, acercándola más a él. Le miró a los ojos una vez más, con una pregunta muda que el exterminador de antígenos _interpretó_ magistralmente:

―Los alejé para que no te _asustes_ cuando haga esto... ―Y empezó a rozarle suavemente los labios contra los suyos, colocando la otra mano contra su enrojecida mejilla. La pelirroja había quedado catatónica un par de segundos, pero llego todo su cuerpo _respondió_ dejándose envolver en los fuertes brazos de glóbulo blanco como si fuera un cálido capullo del cual sentirse feliz y protegida como _siempre_ lo había estado con esta tan sádica y a la vez tan gentil célula inmune, descansando sus manos en su pecho y simplemente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo haciendo _metástasis_ en su ser. Nunca hubiera imaginado, ni en sus sueños más alocados, que algo así pudiera estar pasando ahora. Pero estaba pasando, lo probaba es beso tan dulce que ahora estaba teniendo tintes más apasionados con sus lenguas y yemas de los dedos acariciando tiernamente las espaldas del otro en busca de más afecto y amor buscando emerger sin más demora ni trazas de remordimiento… Y no podía estar más agradecida con ese exasperado alarido que había pegado 4989 que lo había hecho posible.

¡Oh! Y hablando de eso...

―Hay que admitirlo: _Metimos_ la pata.

―No, _tú_ metiste la pata―le corrigió 2048 mientras entraban en la zona del hígado.

―Como sea. ¿Creen que 1146 esté muy molesto con nosotros?

―Ni idea. Sonaba muy serio con eso que lo "lamentaríamos" si no nos íbamos.

― ¿Qué creen que hubiera hecho? ¿Fagocitarnos?

―No, peor: _Pedir_ a Denditric Cell alguno de sus "folios".

Un escalofrío _recorrió_ a la pequeña patrulla.

― Solo esperemos que no intente... ¡Oh, esperen! ―sacó su intercomunicador, que estaba sonando―, aquí U-4989, división neutrófilos, cambio.

 _" **Cambio, 4989"**_

―¡1146! ―tartamudeó el glóbulo blanco con asombro y un dejo de _terror_ ―, ¡estamos en el hígado tal y como nos ordenaste! ¡Que-queremos disculparnos contigo por la mentira que dijimos y...!

 _" **¿Cual mentira? Sí realmente fue "algo". Gracias por el reporte. Estaré en misión de "escolta y acompañamiento". Cambio y fuera".**_ Y colgó.

4989 se quedó mirando el transmisor con estupefacción por unos instantes. Y al levantar la vista, 2048 y 2626 miraron perplejos las estrellitas en los ojos y la cara de satisfacción del neutrófilo... Como buen _shiper_ que se respete. ―Misión cumplida, camaradas. Les dije que _nos_ lo iba a agradecer.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

― ¿No _fue_ 1146 claro con la orden? Patrullar el hígado, por supuesto. Concretamente, a algunas células hepatocitos. Mis fuentes dicen que son muy lindas.

― ¡No tanto como Kupffer Cell, _dude_! ¡Es algo que te _quita_ el aliento literalmente!

― ¡Je, ya veremos! Solo esperemos que _no_ haya _ningún_ aviso de antígeno en este momento, no quisiera que se le dañe el _momento feliz_ de nuestro 1149 y esa linda Eritrocito.

―…Como _tampoco_ el nuestro―puntualizó 2626 con una sonrisa traviesa y 4989 y 2048 no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

 **FIN.**

 **Shade** : Bueno, ahí lo tienen xD Semejante disparate solo se me ocurre a mi solita XD


End file.
